How did i fall in love with you
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: Taiora, Takari... looking back on life...


As I sit here, drinking something I got from 7-11 and playing hearts, while I should be trying to   
avoid flunking humanities, and listening to my slightly modified black and blue album, track 13   
comes on... and it hits me: I still haven't written that blasted songfic! See, traveling back in   
time by 14 or so years has this effect on your brain... heh-heh-heh... backstreet boys are still   
popular in 2015, don't worry, but... they're more something my parents listen too (Well, my mom   
*did* grow up in this era). therefore, this songfic is based ruffly on actual events... and don't   
worry, not all of my stories will be songfics, nor will all my authors notes be this long. I just   
needed something short with a ling a/n to start me off. hope i'll do better in the future... no   
pun intended. Lyrics are in ~ marks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (I wish I did), except for Lyra, Dani, Keli, Jared, Karyn, Brianna,   
their respective digimon, etc., and I don't own BSB, nor 7-11 of erlier mention. ^_^  
"Digimon 2G: Digidestiny", however, *is* owned by me, and is copyright (c) 2001 Neo Anime, USA inc. (PS: I need good animators and voice actors over here!!!)  
  
  
"How did I fall in love with you?"  
By Lyra  
  
  
  
Tai and Sora are sitting on a sofa in front of the fire, watching the twins (Lyra and Keli) as well   
as Jared and Karyn, playing with the new toys they got for christmas, and snow can be seen through   
the window. This reminds Tai of himself and Sora at the same age, as he leans over and begins   
to sing to her with the backstreet boys song on the stereo...  
  
~~Remember when, we never needed eachother?~~  
  
The scene fades to a young Tai happily running through the park, Sora in tow.  
  
~~The best of friends, like, sister and brother.~~  
  
They arrive at what he was taking her to, and Tai beams as he takes an infant Kari from his mother   
and shows her to Sora.  
  
~~We understood we'd never be alone~~  
  
Now Tai and Sora are a little older, about 5, and Sora is helping Tai limp off the field after he   
has apparently sprained his ankle playing soccer.  
  
~~Those days are gone, now I want you so much.   
~~The night is long, and I need your touch~~  
  
The scene has changed to sometime during their first trip to the digital world. Tai is sitting,   
shivering on rock (gaurd duty) as he watches Sora sleep peacfully by the fire. Then, as Tai realizes   
what he's thinking, the scene changes to a few days after the barret incident (see the movie to know   
about that)  
  
~~Don't know what to say, I never meant to feel this way...   
~~I don wanna be... alone tonight~~  
  
Sora looks fairly startled as Tai explains his feelings to her, then shakes the tears out of her eyes   
before throwing her arms around him. a somewhat surprised Tai returns the hug before continuing to   
express his feelings.  
  
~~What can I do to make you mine?   
~~Fallin' so hard, so fast, this time.   
~~What did i say? What did you do?   
~~How did i fall in love with you?~~  
  
Different images of their dates and general life flash throughout the song's chorus.   
  
The scene changes to Takeru and Kari sitting on a loveseat, watching Dani and Brianna play   
as Tai and Sora had been with their children. Kari leans over and whispers something in his ear   
before kissing him on the cheek and standing up. He looks momentarily bewilderd, before standing   
up to join her and singing the next verse.  
  
~~I hear your voice, and i start to tremble.   
~~Brings back the child that i resemble...~~  
  
TK at roughly 13 (sometime during 02) appears in the older Takeru's place. He is sitting on a rock   
next to Kari, watching the sunset. As he starts the next line, he reaches over to grasp her hand...  
  
~~I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends~~  
  
Kari looks fairly upset, not entirely certain whether he means what he does or completely the opposite.  
  
~~I don't wanna be... Alone tonight...~~  
  
Kari smiles as she hears TK say what shes been dying to hear. =^_^= She leans over and whispers to   
him before kissing his cheek, mimmiking the older couple, as the image of the two hugging fades to the   
older versions happily dancing toghether while the song continues.  
  
~~What can I do, to make you mine?  
~~Fallin' so hard, so fast, this time.  
~~What did I say? What did you do?  
~~How did I fall in love with you?~~  
  
A collage of memories of their life toghether flashing by throughout the chorus.  
  
Now Tai, at around 18, is shown again, sitting on a chair in front of Sora.  
  
~~Now I wanna say this right, and it has to be tonight.~~  
  
Tai stops Sora as she tries to say something, before he slowly begins to rise from his chair.  
  
~~I just need you to know...  
~~I don wanna live this life~~  
  
Tai kneels before Sora, and slowly reveals what he has been hiding in his hand.  
  
~~I don wanna say goodbye~~  
  
He opens the ringbox to reveal a beautiful ring, which portrays the symbolicly intertwined   
heart and sun.  
  
~~With you I wanna spend, the rest of my life...~~  
  
The view zooms in on the ring, which the transforms to be the crests of hhope and light   
combined, before zooming out once more to show TK propossing to Kari.  
  
~~What can I do, to make you mine?  
~~Falling so hard, so fast, this time.~~  
  
Different photos of the two couples marriages are shown.  
  
~~What did I say? What did you do?  
~~How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Now shots of several other of the digidestined's weddings are shown (Matt/Jun, Joe/Mimi, Izzy/Yolei, etc.)  
  
~~What can I do to make you mine?  
~~Fallin' so hard, so fast, this time.~~  
  
The two main couples children are shown, playing games with their parents or the other digidestined's   
children. Finally, Tai and Sora are shown sitting on the couch toghether again, and Tai continues   
to sing as Sora nuzzles against his neck.  
  
~~Everythings changed, we never knew...~~  
  
Sora looks up at him and smiles.  
  
~~How did I fall... in love... with you?...~~  
  
The two kiss as the "music video" ends.  
  
  
  
So? wadda ya think? stunk didn't it? the sad thing is, that stuff really happened... the "collages"   
were this cheap slideshow mom and dad (Sora and Tai to you guys) put together... sheesh.   
Anywhosit, I'll take requests if you want it. I can right plain fix, but I'm better at songfix. I think.   
Write to me if you feel like it: Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com.  
  
P.S.: I dedicate this and all other fix (unless otherwise noted) to my old best friend Alan Wang   
who moved to Washington D.C. two years ago. Alan, we all miss you, especially me, so call or   
write or something! just let us know you're alive... because we *do* care.  
  
R&R please! 


End file.
